Behind The Mask
by DemureteSeeker
Summary: Hayasaka finds out about the truth behind Usa-chan man. What will Kurosaki do? (Please read Chapter 116 or Christmas Chaos because you might feel a little bit lost reading the story.)
1. Chapter 1

Kurosaki Mafuyu woke up with a start.

Changing into her uniform she couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen today.

She sat on a chair and buttered a toast. Since the Christmas party Hayasaka had been avoiding her. When she asked why Hayasaka just looked down and muttered.

She got up and put on her shoes ready to go to school. Kurosaki wished she knew the reason but she was a bit afraid to hear the reason.

When the first period's bell rang Kurosaki glanced at the seat next to her. Hayasaka didn't come today. Actually he didn't come for the past few days. He didn't even answer her calls.

Kurosaki felt gloomy not having her best friend sitting next to her. Kurosaki had asked Yui but he too didn't know.

Of course, Yui and Kurosaki tried finding out the reason why Hayasaka was not coming to school but failed.

He was still living in the dorms but he wasn't opening the door whenever Kurosaki tried to visit him.

The school ended which seemed like eternity to Kurosaki. She wasn't able to focus, her thought were clouded with Hayasaka.

"Hey Mafuyu, come to the teacher's room for a minute," Takaomi's words brought Kurosaki back to the world.

Kurosaki followed Takaomi to the teacher's room in a gloomy silence.

Takaomi told her to sit, "Mafuyu, the teachers have complained that you are not focusing on your studies, is it because of Hayasaka?"

Kurosaki nodded, "Takaomi-kun, do you know why Hayasaka is not coming to school? He's not even answering my calls." asked Kurosaki frantically.

Takaomi just shook his head, "Come to think of it, Hayasaka acted strange after the Christmas party."

"Don't tell me you have a skeleton in your closet because he certainly looked strange after looking in your closet." Takaomi added sarcastically.

"Of course not!" Kurosaki yelled.

"Anyway, quickly return normal because it sure isn't fun having a gloomy Mafuyu," with this Takaomi patted her on her head.

Kurosaki stared at Takaomi, he wasn't the type to be gentle.

"What are you ogling me for? Am I that handsome?" Takaomi sneered.

"Shut up!" Kurosaki blushed furiously. Takaomi just chuckled.

Kurosaki got up and went outside. Kurosaki's thoughts went back to at what Takaomi said.

'My closet? But I don't have anything special in my closet,' thought Kurosaki confused.

When she reached home she decided to check her closet. Perhaps she had missed something crucial?

Her eyes searched the closet for a long time, she didn't find anything out of the ordinary.

She sighed and closed the closet door. She sank down on the floor and lied down there for some time. The floor was cool which was comforting.


	2. Chapter 2

She thought of the Christmas party, the memory still brought a smile on her face.

Thinking of Christmas she remembered the time when she had to dress up as Usa-chan man. She didn't know what was so attractive about Usa-chan man.

She remembered when before going home Hayasaka gave Usa-chan man a muffler.

The muffler was really warm and soft. The muffler.

Kurosaki got up and searched the closet again. She had the muffler hanging in the closet but it was gone.

Gone.

Kurosaki's knees trembled in realization. Hayasaka found out. She felt like crying. Her cover was blown up because of a muffler, because of her careless mistake. Her lips trembled.

She had to do something. She ran to the door and banged on Takaomi's door until Takaomi came out looking annoyed.

His expression changed to bafflement when he saw her expression.

"What's wrong Mafuyu?" Takaomi asked ushering her in.

"Haya-saka found out about everything," She took in a big gulp of air before explaining to Takaomi.

"What should I do Takaomi-kun?" Kurosaki sounded like she was about to cry. She was afraid of losing Hayasaka.

Takaomi bit his lip, "Well, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later."

Takaomi gave a glass of water to Kurosaki, "Sit down, standing won't do you any good."

Kurosaki sat down as her knees gave away.

"He knows because of my stupidity. He knows because of my carelessness," Kurosaki kept on muttering.

"Shut up Mafuyu!" Takaomi yelled and regretted it at once.

Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes.

Takaomi stood and hugged her. "Look, go and see Hayasaka, he will understand right? After all he's your best friend."

At this Kurosaki smiled a little, gaining confidence she said, "That's right, I shouldn't be here at all. I'm his best friend, I won't lose him." With this said she drowned the glass of water in one go.

She got up and hugged Takaomi, "Thanks Takaomi, I will be going now."

Kurosaki quickly ran out of the house making her way to the school.

Looking back at her retreating form Takaomi smiled. 'That kid won't back down no matter what,' Takaomi thought.

Reaching the dorms Kurosaki opened the door when she saw Ayabe looking at her confused.

"What are you doing here Kurosaki? Girls aren't allowed in here."

"Ayaben, just this once let me in. This will be the last time I swear," Kurosaki pleaded.

Ayaben sighed and let her in, "Fine, this is the last time."

Not wasting a moment Kurosaki reached Hayasaka's room.


	3. Chapter 3

She banged on the door, "Hayasaka, we need to talk. Please, hear me out!"

The door opened so suddenly that Kurosaki stumbled into the room.

"Talk," Hayasaka said roughly.

She looked at Hayasaka and closed the door behind her.

"I-," Kurosaki started. "I'm sorry Hayasaka-kun."

She wanted to say more but her tongue wasn't allowing her to.

Hayasaka just looked at her, "Sorry about what? About how you lied about Usa-chan man!" Hayasaka's voice grew louder at every word.

Kurosaki flinched, "I didn't mean to-."

Hayasaka glared at her, her voice faltered.

"I-."

"Why did you lie to me?! About Usa-chan man. You are not even weak are you?" Hayasaka interrupted.

"I just didn't want to crush your dreams!" Kurosaki shouted before Hayasaka could interrupt.

Hayasaka looked at her confused, "You- what?"

"I was scared of you being disappointed if you found out that Usa-chan man was me that I lied! I wanted to be your hero! I thought you would leave me if you found out that I was strong and was once a Banchou! I didn't want you to idolize me, I wanted to be your friend. I know I shouldn't have and I am sorry!" The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"That doesn't change anything," Hayasaka blurted getting worked up, "You played me like a fool!"

Kurosaki started to tremble, tears were flowing down her face. "I'm really sorry."

Hayasaka felt guilty looking at Kurosaki. But he couldn't help but feel angry.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki but please leave me alone," Hayasaka didn't know where to look, he didn't want to look at Kurosaki.

He heard the door close with a soft creak. He sank on the chair exhausted. The room seemed as if it was holding it's breath.

He felt angry at Kurosaki for lying but he was also angry at himself for making Kurosaki cry.

Hayasaka remembered when he first met her. She seemed quite sunny and bright.

She looked at him in a strange sparkling way when he had announced that he wanted to go the restroom.

Many things had happened since he met her. He had been happy with her he realized with a sinking realization.

It didn't matter if Kurosaki was weak or strong. It didn't matter if Kurosaki was Usa-chan man or not.

She was his best friend and he was hers.

Hayasaka got up with a jolt and ran out of the dorms. He saw the back of Kurosaki and called out to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurosaki was walking slowly as if to forget what had just happened. She had just lost her important best friend. Hayasaka was with Kurosaki almost all the time that without Kurosaki realizing it Hayasaka had become someone who Kurosaki couldn't live without.

She thought of her times with Hayasaka. Meeting him was a miracle. Because of him Kurosaki got to experience what she couldn't have in her previous school.

Kurosaki stopped to find tears running down her face once more.

She was wiping her tears when she heard someone calling out to her.

She looked around to find Hayasaka running towards her, his face flushed.

Hayasaka stopped before her panting.

"Hayasaka?" Kurosaki asked uncertainly daring not to hope.

Hayasaka grabbed her face and looked into her eyes.

"I just want to let you know that even if you lied to me about Usa-chan man, I realized that your existence itself was like a hero to me. You are important to me. I am sorry for making you cry Kurosaki."

Kurosaki cried again, but tihis time it was because she was happy. She hugged Hayasaka and for the first time Hayasaka didn't turn away or hold her back, he hugged her back too.

The sun shined brightly against Hayasaka's hair turning it golden.

"Hayasaka, your hair is golden you know?" Kurosaki whispered into his ear.

Hayasaka blushed, "Shut up."

After a few moments of silence, "Hayasaka...I am also Natsuo," Kurosaki confessed.

Kurosaki felt Hayasaka groan, Kurosaki peered into his face worried but this time he was smiling.


End file.
